Dinner at the table
by ShadowHunter90
Summary: Conversation can lead to conflict. Conflict can lead to confessions of the heart... VincentxOC one-shot


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VII or its characters. The OC doesn't belong to me either. This was a requested one-shot for someone on another site using her OC.

Nibelheim, a small village near the Nibel Mountains was a place you could call home. Where did you live? Out of all places you lived at ShinRa Manor. You lived there for a couple reasons. One, it wasn't being occupied and two, Vincent Valentine lived there. So in a way it was occupied so I guess Vincent Valentine was your only reason. Vincent didn't mind you living there with him as long as you didn't make too much racket. After all, Vincent was one who likes to think quietly and you respected that.

You two met when he was traveling with Cloud and the others during the time when ShinRa was still in power. Recently, the war with Deepground was resolved and Vincent disappeared for awhile. Now he is sleeping in his coffin which always creeped you out. No wonder why people call him a vampire.

You were in the kitchen now making dinner for yourself and Vincent. You knew he didn't eat much, so you didn't make much.

Tonight's dinner is gonna be spaghetti and you love spaghetti along with meatballs. Heck, almost every girl has a weakness for pasta.

The smells of dinner must have reached the basement cause you heard footsteps in the room next door. You figured Vincent must have woken up from his sleep. You heard him enter the kitchen and you turned your head and smiled at him.

"Hey there sleepy head! Dinner's almost done so just wait a few more minutes." You greeted him and he just silently nodded and sat at the kitchen table.

"Hey, rumor has that Tifa is finally gonna confess her feelings for Cloud. I wonder how Cloud is gonna react?" You tried to make small talk with him.

"Knowing Cloud, he'll be unsure of what to do or how to respond." He spoke in that deep voice of his that sent chills down your spine, in a good way.

"I think you're right. He's not that great when it comes to the relationship department." You laughed.

"Cloud cares deeply for Tifa. I believe he might even love her." Vincent said.

"You really think so?" You asked.

"Those two will be fine." You heard Vincent say as you mixed the butter with the pasta and then threw in the spaghetti sauce with the meatballs.

"They would make a good couple." You said as you scooped some spaghetti on two plates.

"Cynder, there's something I wanted to ask you lately." Vincent said as you placed the two on the table and you sat in the chair across from Vincent.

"Yeah, what is it?" You asked spinning your fork around in the spaghetti.

"Why did you choose to live here?" The question surprised you.

"Well, I have nowhere else to go and you didn't seem to mind me living here. Why? You don't want me here anymore?" You asked.

Vincent, not having much spaghetti on his plate finished rather quickly.

"That's not what I meant Cynder. What I meant was w-" He began to say but you cut him off.

"Look, all you have to do is ask and i'll be out of your hair! Don't prolong it just because you might hurt my feelings! I'm sure that I could always stay with Yuffie if I bother you that much!" You yelled shooting up from your chair.

Not long ago, you would've eaten everything on your plate, but now you lost your appetite.

"I'll go now." You tried to hold back your tears as you left the kitchen and went to your room.

"I knew that he would kick me out sooner or later. He prefers to be alone and is blind of my feelings towards him." You talked to yourself as you began packing.

You heard your door being pounded on and knew it is Vincent.

"I'm almost done! Just give me a moment!" You hollered as you finished the last of your packing.

"Cynder, please open the door." You heard Vincent say.

You did open the door and there standing in front of you is Vincent.

"Let me explain why I asked you and don't interrupt me this time." Vincent ordered and you silently nodded.

"The reason why I asked you is because there are places way better then here. Why you choose to live here in this creepy place with me is beyond my understanding. I'm not trying to push you away Cynder." He explained.

"So, i'm gonna ask you again; why did you choose to live here?" He asked again.

"Because you're here." You answered quickly.

He looked at you trying to understand what you meant.

"Are you that blind? You're just as bad as Cloud, but then again you two are very much alike." You said.

"What are you trying to say?" The ex-turk asked.

"I....I....I like you Vincent! I want to be close to you and you didn't seem to care if I stayed. I like making you dinner, I like living under the same roof as you, I like you period." You confessed.

You couldn't read the look in Vincent's eyes as you have never seen that look before. Your heart is pounding realizing that you just confessed your feelings to him. This must be what Tifa will feel like when waiting for Cloud's answer. She could have confessed much better then you.

"I'm sorry, forget I said anything." You looked down at the floor.

"No, don't be sorry." Vincent lifted your chin up so you were staring right into his crimson eyes.

"It seems we were both hiding our feelings." Vincent said.

"You mean?"

"I too like you Cynder. I like when you cook for me and take care of me. I've been alone so long I forgot what it's like to be with someone." He confessed.

He was slowly leaning in but was interrupt by the growling of your stomach. You blushed in embarrassment and Vincent quietly chuckled.

"Let's go finish up dinner." Vincent wrapped his arm around your shoulder leading you back to the kitchen.

"Yeah, then we can continue where we left off." You smiled.


End file.
